fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Chiba Saori
Chiba Saori is one of the main characters and main cures in Sign ★ Pretty Cure. Saori is a graceful and cooperative third year student, who has the soul of the guardian of Northern Venus, Cure Libra. Her complementary cure is Sakimoto Emiru. Appearance Saori is a tall girl with a slender physique and fair skin. She has lapis blue eyes, dimpled cheeks, short eyebrows, heart-shaped lips and straight, ink black hair that reaches her midback, worn in a half-ponytail. She is very fashionable, and loves to mix and match pieces to create her own combinations. Saori can take any style and make it look good on her. Her looks are very admired. Personality Saori is diplomatic, charming, sociable, cooperative, graceful and fair, with a strong sense of justice. She's a member of the student council, who others always count on to solve problems and fights. Saori has a disliking for violence and injustice, and will always try to find the most peaceful solution, which leads to her often avoiding confrontations, even when they're necessary. She's quite resentful and often holds grudges against people who have hurt her or done something she considers unfair. Saori can also be quite indecisive in some situations. Her hobbies include taking walks, listening to music and shopping. Saori is terribly afraid of conflicts and arguments and thinks there are already too many different points of view, so she usually silences her own opinions. But with time, Saori finds the energy to stand up and voice her thoughts as well, and starts participating in debates to make the world a better place. Cure Libra "The soul of the fair judge! Cure Libra!" 公正な裁判官の魂！キュアライブラ! Kōseina saibankan no tamashī! Kyua Raibura! Cure Libra (キュアライブラ! Kyua Raibura) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Saori. She is the reincarnation of the original Priest Cure Libra, thus having the soul of the judge, which enables her to turn into a cure. She is known to be very agile and fast, but not so strong. Attacks Cure Libra's attacks are based on the cardinal air, representing the beginning of autumn. She uses the power of the gale. Foliage Breath '''is Cure Libra's main attack. '''Nous Blow is the main attack combination of Cure Libra, Cure Aquarius and Cure Gemini. Autumn Faun is the main attack combination of Cure Libra, Cure Scorpio and Cure Sagittarius. Etymology Saori: though the name has many different meanings, the most likely for hers is sa meaning "assistance" or "gossamer", o'' meaning "center" or "middle" and ''ri meaning "justice" or "truth". Chiba: chi means "thousand" and ba means "leaf". Songs Saori's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami. * Continue To Hope * Peaceful World * Just Right Duets * A Galaxy To Guard '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Find The Truth That Matters Most '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Our Mission Here (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * Legend of The Soul '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Come On A Journey '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Mystique, Dramatique (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Adachi Chisaki, Ryumine Hanabi and Hiromi Yayoi) * 'Elemental NOUS '(Along with the voice actresses for Wakata Takami and Gushiken Futaba) * 'Fight For Justice '(Along with the voice actress for Sakimoto Emiru) Trivia * Saori loves sweet foods. * Her favorite colors are turquoise, pink and white. * She dreams of making the world peaceful. * She would like to be a diplomat. Category:KaptainKoala Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Cyan Cures Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures